Their Secret
by AGameOfShadows
Summary: AU. If they found out ( 'they' being pretty much everyone ) both of them would be shunned out, no doubt about that. They're brother and sister, this emotional and physical attraction was forbidden. Sam/oc


If they found out ('they' being pretty much everyone) both of them would be shunned out, no doubt about that. They're brother and sister; this emotional and physical attraction was forbidden.

Nina Winchester first discovered her love for her brother was not the 'normal' sibling love when she was 16 and in the 11th grade. Her brother Sam Winchester was 20 and just started college. She was unusually jealous of his girlfriends. She absolutely hated them. No matter how nice they were, she'd be sour until Sam got rid of them. Or she'd find a certain flaw and always point it out. She knew it tore him apart. But he never ever said anything. It was cruel and selfish of her, she knew that too. But she couldn't help it. Often she questioned if her feelings had anything to do with not any friends, and Sam being the only one there for her. Maybe her love got twisted and confused because he was the only one there for her. But she decided it wasn't the case because her other brother Dean was there for her before he left to attend a far of college and she never felt any kind of 'other' love for him.

Of course, Nina believed she wouldn't be like this when she aged. She believed these strange feelings would gradually fade. But the thing was it didn't. They only seemed to grow stronger with every passing moment. On the night of her 18th birthday, their older brother Dean flew in for the occasion. It was a small party, if you could even call it a party. The three siblings and their guardian. Their guardian being their beloved uncle Bobby. Their parents passed in a tragic accident years before.

Dean could only stay for the few hours, his flight was scheduled late the same night. His studies couldn't wait, he claimed. Nina laughed and asked where the real Dean was. But behold, Sam ended up driving Dean to the airport, Nina claiming the backseat. After a hard good bye, Nina and Sam started the drive back. She remembered asking Sam to stop at their special place. He did.

Their special place was a closed building, in which they sneaked in and climbed the steps to the roof. The view was always wonderful-glistening stars in the dark velvety sky. Nina was the first to arrive at the top, as she always was. She had a feeling Sam always lagged behind so she could be the first one. Without hesitation. Nina lay on the cemented ground, not caring about the specks of dirt. Soon enough Sam settled beside her. Neither said anything for a while until Nina sat up, looking down at her brother. Sam proper himself up on his elbows and asked what was wrong. That was when she started to cry, and he began to hug her tight.

She asked him if he loved her, and he said of course she'd always be his darling baby sister. She cried harder and attempted to push him away. He held tighter, stroking her raven hair and murmuring endless "I'm sorrys". It seemed like forever when she finally settled down, her reckless sobs turning into whimpers, and whimpers turning into slow breathing. Letting his arms go limp, they stared at each other for another infinity.

"You knew" she accused. "All along" she was angry, the first time her anger was ever directed towards him. He could've said something, make her stop. Maybe there was a chance she would've if he commanded, she would do anything for him, even if it slowly destroyed her piece by piece.

Sam lowered his height as he leaned forward. With their foreheads touching he whispered his words. "I know Nina and I'm so sorry because we can't be together." Nina knew this, of course she did. "But actually hearing it from him, it broke her all over again. Clenching her eyes shut, she willed the tears away,but it flowed anyway. And she began to pull away until he closed their distance and their lips touched and parted against each other.

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized again, his eyes still closed, and their heads still touching. "Nina I'm so-"

"Shhhh" Nina cooed while pressing a trembling finger to his lips. She could burst with this emotions she was feeling. But anger wasn't one any more. Because in this moment she knew he felt the same way." But it felt right, didn't it?" She asked, her voice breaking. Afraid she said the wrong thing, she added on before he could answer. "Our little secret"

"Our little secret" he had repeated. "In our special place"

Nina nodded and pulled apart to lay her head on his chest. His heart was beating at a fast pace, as was hers. Her heart was breaking with every beat because she knew their love was doomed. Their feelings could only be known and shown on this filthy rooftop under the night sky.

Each time it was hard for them both to untangle themselves and leave. Harder for them to remember they couldn't speak of this. That what happened and what would continue to happen within this place was a secret and would always remain that way. But it was theirs. 


End file.
